


„colour advice“

by anja79



Series: Bingo 2013/2014 [3]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Friendship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anja79/pseuds/anja79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fortsetzung von "wichteln"<br/>Antwort auf Bingo-Prompt bei Bingo_de</p>
            </blockquote>





	„colour advice“

Fandom: Tatort Münster  
Rating: P 12  
Genre: Freundschaft  
Bingo-Prompt: Kleidung/Fashion  
Länge: 1.590 Wörter

A/N und Warnung: ist die Fortsetzung von "wichteln". Da ich denke, dass die Meinungen darüber auseinander gehen, habe mich entschieden eine kleine Warnung drüber zu setzten. Vorsicht ist die Mutter der Porzellankiste :)  
Wieder vielen lieben Dank an cricri_72 für ihre Hilfe.

Die ersten beiden Wochen des neuen Jahres konnte er ganz ruhig angehen lassen, da er Urlaub hatte. Neujahr war ihm der Gutschein von Boerne in die Hände gefallen. Er seufzte immer noch innerlich, wenn er daran dachte, was die anderen für Bemerkungen darüber gemacht hatten. Aber dann hatte er überlegt, dass er das neue Jahr vielleicht doch einmal mit einer Veränderung beginnen könnte. Und er hatte einen Termin vereinbart – ansehen konnte er sich das Ganze ja immerhin. Hätte er allerdings gewusst, was auf ihn zukommen würde, hätte er es doch lieber gelassen.

Er stand noch ganz unter dem Eindruck des eben Erlebten. Die Beraterin hatte ihm viele verschiedene Fragen gestellt, über die er sich noch nie Gedanken gemacht hatte. Danach war er auf einen Hocker verfrachtet worden und musste sich Tücher in verschiedenen Farben umhängen lassen. Zu jeder Farbe erzählte sie die Vor- und Nachteile. Irgendwann hatte er einfach abgeschaltet und es geschehen lassen. Am Ende der Beratung hatte sie Thiel einen sogenannten Farbpass mitgegeben, womit er dann künftig seine Kleidung typgerecht einkaufen konnte.  
Er hatte diesen zwar eingesteckt, aber dass er ihn auch benutzen würde, war recht unwahrscheinlich. Viel Zeit einkaufen zu gehen hatte er ohnehin nicht und dann sollte die Kleidung einfach nur bequem sein und ihm gefallen.

In Gedanken schloss Thiel die Wohnungstür auf, legte den Schlüssel auf die Anrichte und hing die Jacke an die Garderobe. Anschließend ging er in die Küche und setzte sich an den Tisch. Eigentlich könnte er jetzt ein Bier gebrauchen. Doch bevor er es sich holen konnte, klingelte es an der Tür. Besuch konnte er gerade gar nicht gebrauchen, aber darauf nahm die Person vor der Tür keine Rücksicht, denn es wurde mittlerweile Sturm geklingelt. Langsam erhob er sich und ging zur Tür. Als er sie öffnete stand Boerne davor.  
„Guten Tag Herr Nachbar“, begrüßte er Thiel fröhlich.  
„Tach Boerne“, brummte er nur.  
Noch bevor er nach dem Grund des Besuches fragen konnte, war Boerne schon in seiner Wohnung verschwunden. Kopfschüttelnd folgte Thiel ihm in die Küche, wo Boerne am Tisch saß und sich den Farbpass betrachtete.  
„Wie ich sehe, haben Sie den Gutschein endlich eingelöst. Danken Sie mir nicht, ist doch selbstverständlich.“  
Thiel rollte mit den Augen. Genau aus diesem Grund hatte er gehofft, dass keiner etwas von der Sache mitbekommen würde.  
„Aber Thiel, jetzt sollten Sie auf jeden Fall neue Kleidung kaufen, um das Erlernte gleich richtig anwenden zu können.“  
„Boerne, ich hab genug Klamotten im Schrank“, entgegnete Thiel.  
„Ihr Geschmack in Bezug auf Kleidung ist mir bekannt und deshalb werde ich Sie gleich morgen früh zum Einkaufen abholen“, beschloss Boerne.  
„Ähm…ich habe morgen früh einen wichtigen Termin“, winkte Thiel ab.  
„Mein lieber Thiel, das ist doch kein Problem, mir passt es ebenfalls am Nachmittag viel besser. Also abgemacht, ich komme um vierzehn Uhr bei Ihnen vorbei, “ antwortete Boerne erfreut.  
Thiel musste ein Schnauben unterdrücken. Er hatte sich gerade ein Eigentor geschossen. Resigniert nickte er.  
Boerne verabschiedete sich sichtlich zufrieden.

Am Abend saß er vor dem Fernseher und schaute sich ein aufgezeichnetes Spiel von St. Pauli an. Doch leider konnte er sich nicht darauf konzentrieren, da er schon gedanklich bei seinem Einkaufsbummel mit Boerne war. Er fragte sich die ganze Zeit, wohin Boerne ihn wohl schleppen würde. Leider kannte er den Geschmack seines Kollegen nur zu gut – mit Schaudern erinnerte er sich an die karierten Gummistiefel die der andere vor einigen Jahren getragen hatte. Für ihn stand jetzt schon fest, dass er auf keinen Fall in irgendwelche grellen Farben oder schrillen Mustern sehen lassen wollte. Und zu einem Anzug würde er sich auch nicht überreden lassen, wann brauchte er so was schon? Der eine Anzug, der in seinem Schrank hing, reichte völlig aus. Thiel spulte zum Anfang zurück. Es würde schon gut gehen – am Ende hatte schließlich er das letzte Wort. Und damit schob er das Thema fürs erste beiseite und konnte endlich doch noch sein Fußballspiel genießen.  
***  
Zum Mittag machte er sich nur ein paar Eier mit Schinken. Er schaute auf die Uhr. So wie er Boerne kannte, erschien er bestimmt schon vor der vereinbarten Zeit. Er hatte nie verstanden, warum es Menschen gab, die gerne einkauften. Aber manchmal war es eben unvermeidlich, und er hatte in den letzten Wochen tatsächlich einiges aussortiert – eine Jeans, die eingerissen war, und dann hatten sich die Motten über zwei seiner liebsten Pullover hergemacht. Tatsächlich war derzeit nur noch einer seiner Pullover in einem Zustand, dass er ihn zur Arbeit anziehen konnte – was Nadeshda zu der Frage veranlasst hatte, ob er eigentlich mehrere Exemplare des gleichen Pullis im Schrank hatte. Er war nicht ganz sicher ob die Frage ernst gemeint war Jedenfalls –  
Die Türklingel riss ihn aus den Gedanken. Thiel schaute auf die Uhr – zwanzig vor zwei- und atmete einmal tief durch An der Garderobe zog er schon die Jacke an und öffnete dann die Tür.  
„Guten Tag mein lieber Thiel, wie ich sehe sind Sie bereits fertig. Dann mal los. Ich hoffe Sie haben Ihren Farbpass eingesteckt, damit wir auch die passende Kleidung einkaufen können.“

In der Herrenabteilung steuerte Boerne zielstrebig auf die Oberhemden zu. Thiel hingegen ging auf die andere Seite zu den Pullovern. Er betrachtete die vielen verschiedenen Farben, die es hier gab, und suchte sich vier Pullis in braun, beige, hellblau und Khaki aus. Als unerwartet ein Stimme hinter seinem Rücken ertönte.  
„Man kann Sie wirklich nicht alleine lassen. Genau diese Farbauswahl bestätigt mich darin wie nötig es ist, dass ich Ihnen unter die Arme zu greifen. Schauen Sie mal, ich habe mir erlaubt selbst eine kleine Auswahl für Sie zusammenzustellen“, sagte Boerne und präsentierte Thiel die Pullover auf seinem Arm. Noch bevor Thiel etwas sagen konnte, nahm Boerne ihm die Pullis, die er ausgesucht hatte, aus der Hand und drückte ihm stattdessen seine eigene Auswahl in die Hand. Dann dirigierte er ihn in eine freie Umkleidekabine. Resigniert hängte Thiel Boernes Pulloversortiment an den Haken der Kabinenwand und betrachtete sie dabei zum ersten Mal genauer, wobei er feststellen musste, dass auch einer in rosa dabei war. Den würde er auf keinen Fall anziehen. Gerade als er nach dem ersten Pullover greifen wollte, ertönte von draußen Boernes Stimme:“ Himmel Thiel was dauert da denn so lange?“ Er entschied sich, den mintgrünen Pullover als erstes anzuprobieren. Suchend sah er sich nach einem weiteren Haken für seine Jacke um und legte sie schließlich auf dem Hocker in der Kabine ab. Als er aus der Kabine trat, schaute Boerne ihn erwartungsvoll an. Der von ihm ausgewählte Pullover schien Boerne sehr gut zu gefallen. Thiel suchte einen Spiegel um sich selbst ansehen zu können. Im ersten Moment war der Anblick sehr ungewohnt und ob es ihm gefiel wusste er auch nicht.  
„Mit dieser Farbe wirken Sie viel frischer Thiel“, betonte Boerne hinter ihm. Um keine sofortige Entscheidung treffen zu müssen, entschied er sich auch noch die anderen anzuprobieren. Nur das rosa Exemplar ließ er in der Kabine hängen. Doch wie zu befürchten gewesen war, bekam sein Kollege das mit.  
„Halt Thiel Sie haben noch einen anzuprobieren vergessen!“  
Thiel schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
„Mein lieber Thiel, nun zieren Sie sich mal nicht so und springen Sie über Ihren Schatten. Ich habe mir schließlich Mühe gegeben die richten Farben für Sie zu finden!“  
„Wenn Ihnen die Farbe so gut gefällt, dann ziehen Sie die doch selber an“, antwortete Thiel genervt.  
„Mir steht dieser Ton bedauerlicherweise nicht“, entgegnete Boerne gutgelaunt und ignorierte seine Weigerung einfach.  
Und so stand Thiel am Ende wieder in der Kabine um den Pullover doch anzuprobieren. Nachdem Thiel sich im Spiel betrachtet hatte, musste er zugeben, dass das Rosa doch recht zart war und eine Tendenz ins Weiß hatte. So schlimm sah es doch nicht aus. Am Ende hatte er sich für vier Pullover in den Farben mintgrün, hellblau, zartem rosa und graubeige entschieden. Damit war das Thema einkaufen wenigstens für längere Zeit vom Tisch. Bevor Thiel allerdings zur Kasse gehen konnte, zog Boerne ihn noch zu den Oberhemden um ihm ein Hemd mit zarten orangen und cremefarbenen Längsstreifen zu zeigen.  
„Nee Boerne, nun ist aber auch mal gut“, antwortete Thiel entschieden.  
„Wie Sie meinen, aber in jedem guten Kleiderschrank sollte es eine gewisse Auswahl an Oberhemden geben“, meinte Boerne gutgelaunt.  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging Thiel zur Kasse und bezahlte. Erst als er vor dem Geschäft stand, bemerkte er das Boerne nicht da war. Gerade als er wieder ins Geschäft gehen wollte, erschien Boerne. In seiner Hand hatte er eine Einkaufstüte. Thiel konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass Boerne sich selbst auch etwas ausgesucht hatte. Boerne grinste ihn an.  
„Bis zu Ihrem Geburtstag ist es ja noch sehr lange hin, aber ich dachte mir, ich könnte Ihnen eine kleine Freude bereiten. Hier bitte das ist für Sie, damit ist der Stilwechsel komplett“, bemerkte Boerne und hielt Thiel die Einkauftüte entgegen. Thiel nahm sie zögerlich entgegen.  
„Danke“, antwortete er kurz. Im Stillen war er froh, dass er das hinter sich gebracht hatte.  
***  
Heute war sein erster Arbeitstag nach seinem Urlaub. Er hatte sich dann doch entschieden, das neue Oberhemd anzuziehen. Als er ins Büro kam, saß Nadeshda schon an ihrem Schreibtisch.  
„Guten Morgen Chef“, grüßte sie ihn freundlich.  
„Moinsen Nadeshda.“  
Nachdem er seine Jacke an seinen Stuhl gehangen hatte, ging er in ihr Büro um zu erfahren was so anlag. Als Nadeshda aufblickte, merkte er, wie sie ihn etwas verblüfft anschaute.  
„Schick Chef, das Hemd steht Ihnen ausgezeichnet. Da war der Gutschein von Boerne ja genau richtig“, stellte sie schmunzelnd fest.  
„Danke“, brummte er etwas verlegen. Das durfte Boerne nie erfahren, sonst würde er nie wieder alleine einkaufen.


End file.
